I'm with you
by kfollo
Summary: Short song fic, and an even shorter follow up! I am sorry that my fics are so short, but it's a miracle that I'm even writing again! Thank you for all of the kind words I've been getting.
1. I'm with you

**I'm with you**

"I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that he'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound"<p>

Belarus stood on the bridge, as always waiting, waiting on her big  
>brother. Russia was two hours late and had most likely forgotten her,<br>which didn't hurt or surprise her as much as it should or would have  
>only a short time ago. Behind her there was a soft shuffle of feet,<br>but she already knew who it was so she didn't bother turning around.  
>"Liet, did he send you after me, or are you the only one who<br>remembered?" she asked quietly. The silence that answered her was all  
>that she needed to confirm what she already knew. Her shoulders<br>slumped forward and she let out a long sigh, the last of it choking  
>out as heavy tears clogged her throat.<p>

"Don't cry Miss Natalia, I-I-I mean, he doesn't deserve your tears."  
>Toris begged from behind her. Normally she would have him pinned<br>against the nearest wall for saying such a thing, but she found that  
>her energy was gone, and she didn't know if she would be able to find<br>it again. "I am not crying, Toris." she said around the lump in her  
>throat. When had she become so weak she wondered, since when did<br>Belarus allow a lesser country to see her so vulnerable, not that she  
>would let anyone else see her this way. Only Lithuania, why he had<br>this privilege even she didn't know. "Bela, come on, I'll take you  
>home. I could even make you some tea if you like." he said hopefully.<p>

"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you."

He was being so kind, painfully so, and it was taking all of her  
>instincts not to beat the life out of him. "Nein, please leave me, I<br>will wait until he remembers." she said, once again rejecting him.  
>When would he learn, he deserved better than her, she was well aware<br>of that. "I insist, Miss Belarus, that could be...a while, and it's  
>bitterly cold tonight." Toris said, trying, and failing to sound firm.<br>Natalia spun around and pinned him with a glare, "You do not have to  
>tell me how cold it is, I've been here for three hours. You also do<br>not need to tell me that it will 'be a while' I have waited years for  
>him." she huffed out at him. "Please, leave." she said after a moments<br>silence had passed between them.

"No, I think not, I will wait with you. If you must be so stubborn  
>then so will I, you will not wait alone anymore, not while I am<br>around." Liet said finally. Bela stared at him for a long minute  
>before turning back around, mostly to hide the shameful tears that<br>threatened to fall. "Why must you be so nice to me, all I ever do is  
>hurt you, I am mean and hateful. You should run away from me...like<br>the rest of them. I am a, how do you say, lost cause." she muttered  
>furiously towards him. "I don't think that's true, I think you've been<br>hurt and don't know anything else, I think you deserve love. I know  
>that I can give that to you, if you'd let me." he answered, putting a<br>hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, Toris. Nobody can love a psychopath." Natalia bit  
>out, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder violently. "Не называй<br>меня глупой, я люблю тебя, ты дурак." he said in retaliation,  
>capturing her gloved hand in his. Her blood sang to life in that<br>instant and she leaned into him, just for a moment. "Ты дурак, за  
>любовь ко мне." Bela answered before pulling her hand away slowly.<br>"Скорее всего, но это не изменит его." he told her with a smile. After  
>what seemed like an eternity she faced the water once more, but only<br>for a moment before turning back to him. "Let's go home, it's too cold  
>out here to stay much long, and besides I expect you to make me hot<br>chocolate." she said, linking their hands together and dragging him  
>toward the car that she knew was his.<p>

Translations(roughly thanks google) –

Не называй меня глупой, я люблю тебя, ты дурак – Don't call me stupid, I love you, you fool

Ты дурак, за любовь ко мне – You are a fool for loving me.

Скорее всего, но это не изменит его – Most likely, but it does not change it.


	2. I'm with you, too

Toris hadn't meant to enter her room while she was asleep, but Belarus  
>had left her door open and he could see that she was shivering when he<br>passed the doorway. Quietly he entered slowly approaching the bed, she  
>looked so innocent as she slept, one could almost think her sweet or<br>normal. Not that he wanted her to be either of those things, he loved  
>her just as she was, but one could not deny that she looked both of<br>these things while sleeping. Searching the room he finally found a  
>blanket thick enough to keep her suitably warm. As gently as possible<br>he spread the blanket out over her, and pulled it up to her shoulders.  
>In the next moment he found himself wrapped in a steal embrace,<br>Natalia entrapped him in her arms and...snuggled? Liet's mind raced  
>and his heart felt like it as beating out of his chest for at least<br>two minutes before he realized that she was still asleep, and most  
>likely did not even realize he was there. Finally he allowed himself<br>to relax, forcing himself to breathe evenly, and to slow his heart  
>beat. It worked and soon he found himself completely calm. This close<br>to Bela and he could smell her, the way her hair smelled like apples,  
>and how her skin smelled like vanilla. He thought about extracting<br>himself from her grasp, whether it was possible or not, and whether he  
>would want to if it were. It wasn't and he didn't.<p>

Outside her window he could see the snow falling and thought of how  
>beautiful she was earlier that day in the snow, waiting on Russia as<br>always, and how heartbreaking she'd been. If Liet had a death wish he  
>would tell Russia just what he thought of him, but he preferred to<br>live to fight another day. Natalia was insane, violent, and at times  
>downright nasty, but he loved her and to be here, in her arms, was his<br>fondest wish. It was amazing that she'd allowed him to bring her home,  
>fix her hot chocolate, and had talked to him about the upcoming<br>holiday ball. Even more so that she didn't injure him, or even attempt  
>to do so in the time that they'd sat together. And now here he was in<br>her bed, purely by chance, but it was like Christmas had come early  
>and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.<p>

Natalia started whimpering and twitching in her sleep and Toris was  
>afraid that she was waking up, but soon enough she settled back in and<br>calmed down. She was probably dreaming of Russia, or of murder, but he  
>liked to hope that she was thinking of him. It didn't take much longer<br>for him to notice how cold her room was, he'd have to tell Russia  
>about that, and to start looking around to see if anything was close<br>to cover up with. Luckily he spotted a blanket that was just within  
>reach. Slowly he leaned over Bela to reach for it, and was shocked<br>when he heard her whisper "Liet, it's cold." and for a moment he  
>thought she'd woken up, but that was impossible as he was still alive.<br>Glancing down he found her eyelids still closed and the impassive mask  
>of sleep still in place. Lifting the blanket up he covered himself and<br>settled back down beside her, figuring he would stay just for a while  
>longer. Slowly Toris drifted, first into semi-consciousness and then<br>into a deep sleep.

At some point in the night he dreamt of a soft kiss on his forehead  
>and his own name whispered. In the morning he woke to a still dark<br>room, and an empty bed. Liet sat up quickly and looked around, Bela  
>was no where to be found, had the dream been real, or had he lost his<br>mind? As if being summoned by his though Natalia appeared in the  
>doorway with a knife in her hand, oh she'd had to go get the weapon.<br>Lithuania eyed his love wearily and tried to think of a way to explain  
>this away. "Liet, are you coming to breakfast or not?" she asked in<br>her normally demanding tone, as if there was nothing abnormal about  
>this situation. "Uh, da, I will be down shortly." Liet answered, still<br>weary of the outcome of this situation. But instead of killing him  
>Belarus simply nodded, curtly, and disappeared down the hallway. Not<br>one to get his hopes up, Toris tried desperately to stamp down the  
>flame of hope that ignited in his heart, but it was no use. What did<br>this mean, what could it mean?


End file.
